


Family

by lesadhoe (orphan_account)



Series: Hamilton Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, LIL PIP, M/M, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lesadhoe
Summary: Request made by @dirkgentlysblackkitten:Hey.. are you still doing prompts? If so can you do parents!Jamilton w/ Philip? I need fluff please.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! Yay!

“Here ya go buddy,” Thomas hands a fresh made cookie to his 5-year-old son, who has been insisting on cooking the delicious treats himself. And Thomas, as the great father he is, lets his son help him with the dough.

Alexander hasn’t arrived yet, so they are able to eat some of the raw dough that’s left. ‘Pip, we have to keep this as a secret, okay?’ 'Yes, dad!’. After the cookies are ready, Thomas pulls them out of the oven, and puts them in the new cookie jar Pip had insisted on buying. The thing looked like a cat, so when Philip had sneak it into the shopping cart Alexander had immediately agreed to buy it, alleging that it had nothing to do with his obsession for cats.

They decide to watch a movie, being Moana his son's selection. They both seat on the couch, Philip on Thomas’s lap. The little boy is singing along with We Know The Way when his papá arrives. Thomas watches as Pip immediately runs to the door to greet his papá, and he follows behind.

“Hola hijo,”Hamilton greets his son warmly, and lets his briefcase fall to the floor with a thud, picking the five-year-old in his arms.

“Hola papá!” The the little boy hugs his papá, smiling from ear to ear, and starts telling him about the cookies he made with his dad. The boy is so eager to tell him, it makes Thomas laugh. Pip keeps making these gestures, like explaining something really complicated, and Alexander follows every one of his movements with his eyes.

Thomas smiles at them, feeling his heart full of love, and gratitude to be blessed with such a beautiful family. Jefferson hugs his husband, smashing the five-year-old between them, and plants a kiss on Alex’s lips. Pip makes noises like he is grossed out, and tries to escape from the embrace he is trapped in. Thomas laughs and tickles the five-year-old, making the little guy laugh at the top of his lungs.

Thomas knows his husband is tired, he can see it in his demeanor. The bags under Alexander’s eyes are prominent, giving away the sleep schedule the immigrant has. But Thomas also knows Alexander. If he were to point it out, Alexander would be his stubborn self and refuse to yield into Thomas’s carings. What the southern know he can do, is to give Alex time with Philip.

“Papá! Do you want a cookie?” Pip succeeds in his escape, going unnoticed by his parents, who keep hugging each other.

“Of course, hijo.” Alexander doesn’t let go of Thomas, whom is very pleased by the fact.

“Dad, can I bring the cookie jar?”

“Yes, hijo”, Thomas says, and Philip turns to him, indignation showing on his little freckled face.

“No, you speak French, try something else.” The boy says, crossing his arms.

“But-

“No buts, Dad.” The boy turns around, and Alexander laughs as they both watch Philip go to the kitchen.

“Hey, we were watching Moana, wanna join?” Thomas asks Alexander, running his hand in his husband’s back.

“I’m really tired today.” Alexander whispers, nuzzling Thomas neck.

“Cuddle party?”

Hamilton nods.

When Philip returns with the cookie jar in his tiny hands, Thomas lets go of Alexander, who takes one cookie, still warm and soft, from the jar, and hums pleasingly when he bits it.

“Thank you, Pip” The man smiles at the five-year-old, “it delicious!”

The boy smiles and says ‘Thank you, papá!’, while Thomas mutters ‘I made them too’ under his breath.

“Pip, we are having a cuddle party, do you want to come?” Alexander holds out a hand for Philip to take, but the little boy looks at him with a mixture of excitement and sadness on his face.

“But, what about Moana? Aren’t we going to finish it?” The boy takes his papá’s hand.

“Maybe later, hijo.” Alexander says, an emphatic smile on his face.“I’m really tired, and I want cuddles.”

“Okay.”

The three of them head to Alex and Thomas’s room, where they all snuggle in the bed. Philp is in the middle of the cuddle party, being embraced by his fathers. The five-year-old starts telling them about his first day in kindergarten and a girl he meet named Theo. They both smile when he starts falling asleep in between words.

“Dad, papá,” yawn, “I love you.”

“We love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to my lovely beta @smolchinerd!!!! You can follow me on Tumblr as @i-party-like-it-is-1776! here I take rquests and I update about my other fics, too. Come and scream at me! Please leave comments or kudos, they give me lifeee!!!
> 
> Also, if you liked this, go and check out my other works, and my beta's fics "Life Expectancy" and "Blind to Reality"!!!


End file.
